Sneak Peak of WC2
by Hawkcat
Summary: A special sneak peak of a scene in my upcoming story, Worlds Collide: The Sequel! Hope you like it! It's a small excerpt, but I think you'll see it's worth the click. ;


**World's Collide: The Sequel**

_Special Sneak Peak_

**Disclaimer: Knuckles and Rouge belong to Sega. White hedgehog, pink fox, and yellow hybrid belong to Hawkcat. Die if you take them. LOL, jk.**

* * *

In a blinding green flash three Mobians fell from the sky, their furs becoming soaked as they tore straight through the clouds surrounding them. The white hedgehog opened his eyes just in time to see the green island below them before the trio crashed. On the sandy island ground, he felt like flames had engulfed him. The hedgehog tried to stand on wobbly feet, failing.

Trying a second time to stand, the hedgehog realized that someone was beneath him. They had red fur, long hair that seemed to curl everywhere-

_Wait_, the hedgehog thought, tilting his head to the side curiously. _That's not hair. That's_-

Growling Knuckles the echidna stood up, brushing himself off, shaking his spines. He turned his violet gaze to his 'attacker.'

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh's right, buddy!" the echidna snarled, raising his enormous, clenched fists. He advanced toward the hedgehog. The new Mobian took several steps back holding up his hands, but stopped as his heel bumped into something warm and solid.

Looking down, the white hedgehog saw the pink fox that had fallen from the sky with him. Beyond her was another creature. This one had yellow fur and a long tail, but it looked as if she too had spines.

The fox moaned, turning over. She pushed the glasses back up her nose as she sat up and blinked several times. Realizing who was in front of her, the fox stood quickly and began muttering madly.

"Who the- How- The- What?"

"AW! Knuxie, you scared the poor thing!" a silky voice behind her mocked. A white bat jumped down from a tree branch a little ways away from the yellow creature. Walking up to the unconscious girl, Rouge nudged her in the ribs with the toe of her boot. In response the girl giggled and said, "Jack, stop!" The bat tried to suppress a smirk, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Suddenly the yellow Mobian opened her eyes and looked up at Rouge. Her eyes widened, and then craning her neck saw Knuckles with his arms crossed, a bitter look on his features. Her eyes swept over the white hedgehog and the pink fox, and she gasped slightly. Then she too scrambled to her feet, but unlike the fox, was lost for words. Her mouth hung wide open in awe.

Knuckled lowered his arms, but the scowl stayed firmly in place. "I don't care who, or WHAT you are," he added with a look at the yellow creature which appeared to be a hybrid of some sort. "You better be off my Island by the count of three. Got it?"

He smirked and advanced a step toward the strange trio. "One." Rouge rolled her cerulean eyes and leaned nonchalantly against a tree.

"Two," Knuckles squared his shoulders.

The fox turned to run, as did the hedgehog, but the yellow hybrid stayed firmly in her place. Actually, she took a step toward Knuckles as well. She spread her arms wide to make a peace offering and opened her mouth.

"Knuckles, it's me, Me-"

The echidna cut her off, "THREE!" He charged toward the three, a devious smile now gracing his features.

Even the yellow Mobian knew it was time to run. Pivoting on her heel she ran after the other two, who were now a good hundred yards ahead of her. Huffing in anger, the creature picked up her speed in hopes to catch up with them. This proved only useful for catching up with the pink fox. The white hedgehog acceded the other two's speed easily. It was starting to irritate the yellow one. However it appeared as if they had lost Knuckles.

Suddenly the pink fox stumbled. She almost regained her balance, but fate was against her as a large root erupting from an abnormally large tree got in her way. She fell over like a sack of potatoes.

Skidding to a halt, the yellow Mobian helped her up. "Thanks," the fox muttered as she took the offered hand. Both girls stared at the hand. It was huge with barbs erupting from the knuckles. The fox had a look of fascination on her face. The yellow one had looked terrified.

Both faces melted into horror as Knuckles appeared behind them, growling in anger. The two tore after their comrade who had now ran out of sight. The yellow girl ran in front this time.

Ignoring the scrapes and stings of the leaves that brushed against them as they ran, the girls soon found their friend. Too bad he was teetering on the edge of the island, which just so happened to be floating.

The yellow one couldn't stop in time and knocked the white hedgehog off. Catching a glimpse over the edge she saw a tiny white figure plummet toward the clear, blue ocean water below. A small scream of anger could be heard.

Suddenly the pink fox tripped over her feet again and rammed into the other girl. The yellow Mobian yelped and grabbed hold of the other's ear, dragging her down with her. The two girls fell to their certain death, a red echidna looking down at them the entire way down.

"SNAP, CRACKLE, AND POP!" the yellow one cried out right before she plunged into the icy cold water.

A/N: YEAH! It's coming soon! Well, good? Bad? Can't wait for it to come out? I was debating on using this scene, or one with Maddie. I might upload another sneak peak with her, you never know. :3 I'm so happy! Review, 20 of them and I'll post another sneak peak. :3 I'm evil like that.


End file.
